During repair of a composite part, the presence of moisture may be associated with various problems, such as inhibiting adhesion of repair materials to the composite part. A repair area is typically dried before the repair, and steps are taken to prevent moisture ingression. After drying, it may be difficult to detect moisture ingress. As a result, if procedures were followed and the repair appears to be satisfactory, an assumption is typically made that there was no moisture ingression during the repair process.